


Nose

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blood and Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 22:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 14th.Prompt word - nose.





	Nose

A loud bang from behind the wall alerted Kurt. There was a new guy in the apartment next to his, but Kurt didn't have the chance to meet him, seeing as he moved in just this morning.

Maybe he's unpacking and something fell, he thought. But the he heard a loud groan and even louder _'fuck!'_ followed by more groaning.

The guy must hurt himself somehow.

Kurt put down his book on the coffee table and walked out his place. Feeling a bit unsure, he knocked on the guy's door.

A minute later it opened, revealing the most beautiful man Kurt's ever seen.

Dark and wild curls, gorgeous whiskey colour eyes and breathing smile.

The only bad thing about the man's face way the blood covering it.

"Oh, hi!" He said, when he noticed he just stood there, staring at the bleeding man. "I'm Kurt, from next door? I heard a bang and come to check if you're alright?"

"I'm Blaine" he said, his voice a bit slurred. They shook hands, and the shiver that went down Kurt's spine had nothing to do with how cold Blaine's hand was. "And to answer your question, I was alright until I tripped over my own shoelaces. I think my nose is broken."

"You think?" Kurt said, but quickly mentally slapped himself. "Do you need any help? With going to the hospital?"

Blaine was about to reply, but just then he swayed on his feet. Thankfully Kurt caught him before he hit the floor again.

"Wow. Yeah, I definitely need help." Their faces were so close, and Blaine's lips looked so delicious, all Kurt had to do was to lean a little bit. He saw Blaine already closing his eyes, it was so rom-com like...

If not for the blood drying on Blaine's perfect face.

Shaking his head and clearing his throat z Kurt secured his neighbour to standing position and let go of him.

"Let me just take my keys and wallet. I'll be right back."

"I won't go anywhere" Blaine promised, his soft smile making Kurt's knees weak and heart beat faster.

Three hours later, Kurt had a chance to see that Blaine, with small bruise over his nose but cleaned up, is even more beautiful than he thought.

An oh, his lips really was delicious.


End file.
